zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Submerged Boneyard
A oceanic region with some small islands and atolls around. The water is quite deep and hides a lot of dangerous monsters. On the ocean ground a huge amount of bones is scattered but a lot of them are from monsters that don't live in this area or even close to it. Some scientists in the Guild explore this strange occurence... Layout coming soon *'Base Camp': In an open cave on a small island in the vicinity of the areal. A land way leads to Area 1, a water way to Area 6. *'Area 1': Area 1 is a small rocky area at a waterfall where small land herbivores feed on plants. Area 2 and Area 3 are reachable from here. *'Area 2': This zone is at a sandy coast with some mussles and stones lying around. Fishing spot for certain Piscine Wyverns. Only few bones are visible. Swimming further out gets you to Area 4. *'Area 3': A cliff area with some mining spots. Jumping down the cliff is a short-cut to Area 8. *'Area 4': A rather shallow part of the ocean. Algae and corals grow on some rocks in the otherwise cristal-clear water. Aquatic herbivores often linger here. A good amount of bones lies on the ground A way goes to Area 5, the other to Area 6. *'Area 5': Area 5 is an open sea area and is quite deep. Corals grow at a wall underwater. At the ground are some piles of bones. One path leads to Area 8, the other to Area 9. *'Area 6': A wide zone with underwater ravines. A lot of bones cover the floor. Area 7 and Area 9 are accessible from here. *'Area 7': An underwater cave system with few holes in the ceiling where you can swim up to breathe. The bones cover the ground completely and form a thick layer. A way leads to Area 8. *'Area 8': A smaller area at a cliff at which corals grow. A good amount of bones is here as well. *'Area 9': The deepest zone with many weird monsters living there. Bones are found on ledges and the ocean floor. A small cave entrance leads to Area 10. *'Area 10': Area 10 is a small cave area with a nest where Leviathans and such sleep. Some bones are stranded there. A narrow path in the water is a shortcut to Area 7. *'Secret Area': A small ledge at the cliff of Area 8. Cannot be accessed unless starting the quest there. Hazards *Sometimes whirlpools appear in Area 6, 7 and 8, dealing damage to close-by hunters and pulling them down. **Hunters with the mucus status may be pulled to the bones and get the boned status. Monsters Fish monsters and Leviathans are common in the waters here, also Mollusks and Piscine Wyverns swim in different depths of the area. The land parts are usually only home to Leviathans and a few Mollusks as well as resting Piscine and Bird Wyverns. Trivia *Basic idea by Setheo, the rest by Democide. Category:Area